Say Yes to the Dress: The Proposal
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Emma has the dress and now she needs the ring. She and Killian believe the time is finally right, but before he can propose Killian seeks David's blessing. However, David throws a wrench in his plans when he issues Killian a challenge he must complete before he will give his blessing. (Follow-up to 'Say Yes to the Dress'.)


**Note** : Thanks for your responses to 'Love at Comic Con: The Sequel'. So, I didn't really have any intention of revisiting 'Say Yes to the Dress', but a lot of readers wanted the proposal. I came up with an idea so I figured I would give them what they wanted. It can be read as a standalone though. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...Say Yes to the Dress: The Proposal - Part 1/1...**

Killian always woke up first. He normally had a good ten minutes before Emma stirred when he could just watch her sleep. He loved looking at her beautiful face. She looked so peaceful with her eyelashes fluttering and her full lips parted just enough to emit tiny puffs of air.

Usually, he couldn't help himself and he'd bring his hand up to caress her cheek, his thumb stroking her soft skin. Other times, he really couldn't help himself and he'd bring his lips to hers in a kiss. Either way, she'd always stir immediately, her mouth forming into a smile as her eyes slowly opened. The smile would widen the moment she laid eyes on him.

Today, his willpower failed him completely and he woke her with both a stroke of her face and a kiss.

"Morning," she said, with a sleepy smile, as her eyes met his.

"Good morning, love," he replied.

"How do you always wake up before me?" she asked.

Killian shrugged. "I'm accustomed to waking up with the sun rising into the sky. A habit from my seafaring days."

Emma brought her hand up to caress his cheek and then leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips.

She pulled back and grinned. "Well, I'm certainly not complaining about the way you wake me up. You're the best damn alarm clock I've ever had."

Killian chuckled, as his eyes swept across her face. "I can hardly believe we've been cohabiting for six months."

Emma smiled brightly at him. "And what an amazing six months it has been."

"Aye, that it has," Killian replied with a smile that mirrored hers.

His eyes gravitated to the wedding dress he had bought for her five months earlier. She had hung it up behind their bedroom door because she didn't want it to wrinkle in the box. He wondered why she hadn't just hung it up in the closet. He thought maybe she enjoyed looking at it and thinking about what it meant for their future together. He certainly did.

Emma's brow furrowed, as her eyes followed his. "What?"

Killian's gaze returned to her. "It's nothing."

"Why were you staring at the wedding dress?"

Killian licked at his lips anxiously. "Well, I suppose I was pondering if perhaps the time is right."

Emma's eyes grew wide. "Do you think so?"

Killian shrugged. "Do you? As I said, love, if it were up to me, we'd already be husband and wife. But I don't wish to rush you or pressure you."

Emma felt her lips slip into a smile. He was always so considerate of her, so patient and understanding. The last six months had been incredible, better than she could have ever expected. She had lived with foster families and her parents, but she always felt like she didn't completely belong, she never felt entirely comfortable. But it was different with Killian. She felt completely at ease with him the moment he officially moved into the house he had chosen for them.

They learned each other's habits quickly. Killian was a bit of a neat freak and Emma was a bit messy. Killian hogged the covers and Emma had cold feet, which she liked to warm up by slipping between his. He would whine about her icy feet, but she knew he loved it. Emma learned Killian was quite talented in the kitchen and he learned she was anything but. They balanced each other perfectly.

Although downtime was rare as usual, they enjoyed the few quiet moments they got to spend together in their home. They would make love in front of the fireplace or join each other in the shower. They would curl up on the couch and watch Netflix. It was easy and comfortable. And they wanted to live like this together forever.

Emma smiled gently at him. "Being with you in our home has been incredible, Killian. Every time I'm afraid of moving our relationship forward for fear that it will ruin it, I am proven wrong. Things always change for the better."

"I told you the future was nothing to fear, Swan," he said.

"You were right," she replied, her eyes focused on his. She took his hand in hers and placed it over her heart. "You already have my body, my heart, and my soul forever. I think it's time we made it official."

Killian felt his lips spread into the biggest grin of his life. He cocked an eyebrow. "You're certain?"

Emma nodded with a huge smile. "Never been more sure of anything."

Killian pressed his lips to hers and then pulled back a moment later. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she said, as she snaked her arms around his neck.

He kissed her again and when they parted she tilted her head at him. "But before you can officially propose you know there is a tradition that must be upheld."

Killian nodded. "Aye, I must ask your father for your hand in marriage."

Emma bobbed her head. "I know it's completely old-fashioned and nothing is going to stop me from marrying you anyway, but it's important to him. I prefer to look at it as trying to gain his blessing, rather than permission though."

Killian smiled and shrugged. "It's only a formality. Your father has grown quite fond of me."

…

Killian took a deep breath as he raised his hand to knock on the loft door. It flung open a moment later, revealing Snow.

"Hook, what a pleasant surprise."

"I hope I'm not intruding."

"Of course not. You're welcome anytime. Come on in."

Snow stepped aside to allow him entrance and closed the door behind him. David was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hook, good to see you. It's been a few days."

Killian smiled and shrugged his shoulders, offering David a lopsided grin, as he gestured with his hook. "Ah, well, we're in between villains and curses right now, so Emma and I have been enjoying some quiet moments at home together."

Snow smiled brightly. "After everything you two have been through, you deserve that. I'm so glad you are finally getting started on your future together."

Killian cocked an eyebrow, as he wagged a finger at them. "Funny you should bring up my future with Emma because that is actually why I am here."

David's brow furrowed at him. "What do you mean?"

Snow sat down beside David and Killian took a seat opposite him. His tongue lashed at his lips nervously. "Well, as you are both aware, Emma and I have been living together for six months now. It has been going extremely well. We've never been happier."

Snow bobbed her head. "I've never seen Emma so happy."

Killian nodded. "We've been discussing it and we believe the time is right for us to wed."

Snow clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, this is such great news! Emma is finally going to get to wear that gorgeous dress!"

David held up a hand. "Hold on a minute. I remember telling you there was a certain tradition that must be upheld before any proposal could took place."

"I am well aware. That is why I am here. But let me be clear. I am not here to ask for your permission to marry your daughter, David. She is a grown woman who is more than capable of making her own choices. And there isn't anything or anyone in this world or any other that could prevent me from marrying her."

David's eyes narrowed at him. "Then why are you here exactly?"

"To ask for your blessing," he said with a nod. "I am trying to uphold tradition in this modern world. I know we have had our differences, but I believe we have come to respect each other. Dare I say, even like each other."

"Eh," David said with a shrug. "You're okay."

Snow swatted his arm. "David!"

Killian laughed lightly. "We have one very important thing in common: Your daughter. We both love her and want her to be happy."

David let out a little sigh. "I can't deny that you make Emma happier than I've ever seen her."

"Thank you," Killian said. "So, I would like to officially ask for your blessing to wed your daughter."

David pursed his lips, as he pondered this. "Well, there is another tradition that must be upheld first."

"There is?" Snow said, as she looked at her husband.

Killian swallowed roughly. "Apologies. I was not aware of any other tradition."

David nodded. "My village had a tradition. A suitor had to complete a challenge in order to prove himself worthy of the daughter's hand in marriage."

Snow and Killian raised their eyebrows. Snow shook her head. "I've never heard you mention that before."

"Never came up before," David said.

"What does this challenge entail exactly?" Killian asked.

"Well, the suitor had to complete a challenge based on the father's job. So blacksmiths would have the suitor make metal objects. Cobblers would have them repair shoes."

"You were a shepherd, David," Snow said, her eyes scanning her husband's face skeptically.

"That's right. So you will have to complete the tasks of a shepherd. Herding the sheep, shearing them. Once completed, I can give my blessing."

Killian's mouth hung open in shock. "This is a bloody joke, right?"

"I'm quite serious."

"Where the devil am I going to find sheep in Storybrooke?"

David chuckled. "Not to worry. There's a sheep farm about an hour away from here. I thought we could go tomorrow. All four of us. It will be a great bonding experience."

Snow should her head. "David, this is ridiculous. For all intents and purposes, Killian is already a part of this family. He has proven time and again that he is more than worthy of marrying our daughter. Think of everything he has done for her, this town, this family."

"Tradition is tradition, honey," he said, glancing at her. "In my village, completing these tasks proved the men had what it took to make a true commitment. If they could persevere and complete tasks they were unfamiliar with then they would prove that they could commit to marriage and face the challenges that come along with it."

"I sought revenge against the The Dark One for over two hundred years. I am nothing if not determined and committed," Killian replied sharply. He paused and then let out a defeated groan. "And what if I fail to complete your bloody tasks?"

"Then I guess you won't receive my blessing," David said, as he suppressed a smirk.

Killian simply shook his head, stood up, and stormed out of the loft. Once Killian had left, Snow smacked her husband's chest.

"Ow!" David yelped, as he rubbed at his chest. "What was that for?"

"You know what that was for," Snow said. "You completely invented that entire tradition, David."

David chuckled. "Oh come on, Snow. Lighten up. We went to the Underworld for the guy. I think I deserve to have a little fun at his expense."

…

Killian slammed the door as he entered the house. Emma looked up from the book she was reading when he came into the living room. She raised her brow.

"Whoa, what happened?"

He sat down beside her. "Your father happened."

Emma tilted her head, as she brought her hand up to rub at his arm. "He didn't give you his blessing?"

"Apparently, there's a condition before I can receive his blessing."

"What kind of condition?"

"He claims his village has a tradition where the suitor must complete a challenge before the father will bless the marriage."

"A challenge?"

"Aye, the suitor must complete tasks related to the father's job. So I must act as a shepherd and herd and shear sheep."

Emma had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "Oh my God."

"What's so bloody amusing?" he asked, his brow wrinkling in confusion.

"My father is totally messing with you. You know that, right?"

Killian sighed heavily. He had been so focused on gaining David's blessing that he hadn't even realized it.

"Bloody hell," he said, as he ran a hand through his hair.

Emma scooted closer to him and put her arm around his shoulder, as her hand went to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. "You don't have to do it."

"Oh, I am bloody well doing it. Your father believes I can't. He believes a seafarer like me will make a fool of myself and give him a good laugh. But I will prove him wrong. There's a sheep farm an hour away. All four of us will be going tomorrow."

Emma arched an eyebrow and then placed her head on his shoulder.

…

The following morning, they pulled up to Morning Star Sheep Farm. All four got out and were greeted by a man in his late sixties with curly gray hair wearing overalls and a blue plaid shirt.

He shook the hands of all four of them. "Welcome to Morning Star Sheep Farm. I'm Hal Colbrook. I've owned this farm for nearly forty years. About ten years ago, I started running training sessions for up and coming shepherds. So anyone here have experience with shepherding?"

David's hand shot up like an overly eager student. "I have a great deal of experience." He hooked his thumb at Killian. "We are here for my daughter's boyfriend though. There are some tasks he would like to learn to do."

Hal's eyes roamed Killian's body from head to toe. His gaze landed on his hook. "That could prove challenging." He then noted Killian's normal attire. "Well, my boy, I don't think you're dressed for herding sheep or shearing them."

Killian looked down at his clothes and then at Hal's clothes. "I'm afraid I'm not the plaid shirt and overall type."

Hal moved to his nearby pick-up truck and pulled out a red plaid shirt and overalls out of the bed. "You are today. Put these on."

Killian stared at the clothes like he'd just asked him to cover himself in manure. He made no move to take them. David finally reached out and took them from Hal.

"Thank you," he said.

He then shoved them into Killian's chest.

…

Killian stared at himself in the mirror and grimaced. "The things I do for this woman," he muttered.

Killian headed back out to the farm and met Snow, David, and Emma. Hal was tending to the sheep in the pen. All three nearly doubled over with laughter at the sight of him. Killian felt his jaw tighten in annoyance.

"That is a good look on you," David said, as he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture.

"I think you look adorable," Snow said.

Killian clenched his teeth. "I'm Captain Hook. A great many words have been used to describe me. Fearsome. Clever. Ruthless. Devilishly handsome. The word adorable has never been used when referring to me, nor should it be."

Emma hooked her arm through his and placed a kiss on his cheek. She whispered in his ear. "How about hot? I think I may have a farmer fantasy developing in my mind."

Killian arched an eyebrow, as his lips slid into a grin.

Hal clapped his hands together as he joined them. "Okay, let's get started. Killian, join me in the pen."

Killian walked into the pen, as Snow, David, and Emma moved to the fence to watch.

Hal gestured to the sheep. "I will be releasing the sheep from the pen. There are a hundred sheep. Your job is to get all one hundred of them to the pen on the other side of the farm."

He pointed to a pen about 500 yards away.

"Seems rather simple," Killian said.

Hal smiled. "Deceptively so. Sheep tend to be followers, but they can also have a mind of their own. They have a flight zone, which is an animal's personal space. Sheep feel comfortable and unthreatened here. You want to work on the outside of a sheep's flight zone. Otherwise, their behavior can be unpredictable and dangerous."

He handed Killian a shepherd's crook. "Use this to guide them." Hal nodded at him. "Alright let's give it a go and see how you do."

Killian felt sweat begin to bead up on his forehead as all eyes were on him. Hal opened the gate to the pen and allowed the sheep to file out. Killian walked alongside of them, careful not to invade their personal space. He used the crook to gently guide any sheep who started to veer off.

"This is bloody simple," he mumbled to himself.

Just then, a fly landed on Killian's nose. He used his hook to swat it away. Two sheep by his side saw the sharp object flailing about and felt threatened. One of the sheep rammed into Killian's leg, knocking him over. Killian landed with a thump on the ground. His eyes widened as the other sheep jumped onto his chest and then took off running.

"Bloody hell!" Killian breathed as he felt the air leave his lungs.

One of the sheep landed right on his crotch. Killian's squeezed his eyes closed as he howled in pain.

"There go our chances for more grandchildren," David mumbled to Snow.

She hit his arm and offered him a disapproving glare. "We're lucky if he even wants any part of our family after this, David!"

"Killian!" Emma screamed, as she dashed over to him.

She knelt beside him, caressing his cheek. "Are you hurt?"

"My ego is a bit bruised, love," he said, wincing.

Soon, it was mad chaos. The sheep were running every which way. Hal and David ran toward them. Hal gave a whistle and then rattled a feed bucket. The sheep turned towards him and Killian watched as they all gathered back into a flock and slowly made it back to their original pen. David closed the gate behind them, as Emma helped Killian stand. He brushed himself off.

"Hook, are you okay?" Snow asked.

"I've suffered through far worse," he said.

Emma stared daggers at her father. "Killian could have been seriously hurt, Dad."

"Relax, Emma, he's fine," David said. "The sheep were the ones who could've been hurt. It could have developed into a pile-up or stampede."

Killian's jaw set determinedly. "Let me have another go at it. I'll be far more careful with my hook this time."

Hal shook his head. "Afraid I can't do that. I can't risk endangering my sheep again. Why don't we move onto shearing?"

Killian held up his hook. "I assume the hook may pose a challenge to this too."

"Well, it's certainly a first for me," Hal said.

Hal removed one of the sheep from the pen and moved to the barn. All four followed him. He held up electric shears.

"This is what you will use to shear the sheep. I will demonstrate how to do one first. You do not want the sheep to struggle, so tip the sheep onto his back and place his shoulders between your knees. His belly and legs should be up."

Hal modeled how to get the sheep into position. "You'll want to gently use your hook to hold his leg in place and keep him steady. Then do the belly first. From breastbone down."

Hal demonstrated how to shear the sheep's belly as Killian watched carefully.

"Now you'll do the hind legs and crotch."

Hal showed Killian how to shear the entire sheep by rotating it around in order to get all of its wool. It was quite a lengthy process.

Hal nodded at Killian. "I'll get you one from the pen to try it out on."

He returned a moment later with another sheep and handed Killian the electric shears. "Give it a go."

Killian took a deep breath as he maneuvered the sheep into position. He was careful to keep his hook in a non-threatening position as he used it to hold the sheep in place by curling it around its leg. He felt all eyes on him as his face began to redden and his heart started to race.

He began to shear its belly. It was a bit tricky, but he got the hang of it fairly quickly. However, when he went to change positions, the sheep caught sight of his sharp hook and panicked. He drew his hind legs up and kicked out. His hooves made contact with Killian's face.

Emma gasped as Killian fell backwards. Blood began to trickle from his nose and lip.

"Killian!" she screamed, as she ran over to him. She pulled his head onto her lap and cradled it in her hands. "Oh my God, look at you," she said, running her hand across his cheek.

Her first instinct was to use her magic to heal him, but Hal was standing right there.

"I'll get some ice and a first aid kit," Snow said and hurried out of the barn.

Killian grimaced as he spoke. "So, love, did I finally get the handsome knocked out of me?"

Emma smiled, as she stroked his cheek. "I told you. No one's that powerful, not even a sheep."

Hal took the sheep and returned it to its pen. David gestured to Killian. "Oh, shake it off. Do you know how many times I've been kicked in the face by a sheep?"

Killian managed a weak grin. "Judging by the condition of your face, I'd imagine a great deal."

David offered him a closed-lip smile. "Funny."

Emma glared up at her father. "This is over. Killian could have been seriously injured and all because you wanted to have a little fun. I know you made up that tradition, Dad."

David shrugged. "I didn't see the harm."

Emma gestured to Killian's face. "Maybe now you can."

"I'll be fine, love," Killian said.

Emma stood and planted her hand on her hips as Snow arrived with the ice and first aid kit. Her mother started tending to Killian.

Emma set her jaw as she glared at her father. "Look, if you don't want to give us your blessing, then that's fine. I don't need it to marry Killian. I would like it, but it's not necessary."

David laughed lightly. "Of course you have my blessing, Emma."

Emma exhaled in relief. "We do?"

"Yes," he said. "You hear that, Hook?"

Killian managed a smile as Snow dabbed a cotton swab across his lip. He turned his head and looked up at David. "Despite failing your fictitious test? You believe me worthy of your daughter?"

David nodded. "Oh, you passed that test long ago. Back in Neverland when you worked to save my life. Deep down, I knew we'd end up here one day."

Killian arched an eyebrow. "You knew I'd end up beaten and bloodied by a sheep?"

David chuckled and looked at Emma. He took her hand in his. "I knew my daughter had found a man who would do anything for her. Anything to keep her safe and happy. I can't ask for anything more than that, can I?"

Emma smiled and David stepped forward, offering his hand to Killian to help him up. Killian slipped his hand into his and stood. Emma wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Welcome to the family, Killian," Snow said.

"That is, if you'll still have us," David added.

Killian looked down at Emma and smiled through the pain. "You'll have to try a lot harder than that to rid yourself of me, Dave."

Emma smiled as she placed her head on his shoulder.

…

Emma helped Killian inside and walked him over to the couch. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital? You could have some cracked ribs or a broken nose."

Killian slipped his hand into hers and pulled her down beside him. "You, love, are the best medicine."

Emma smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Then let me heal you. Hal's not around anymore. I can make you better just like that."

Killian shook his head, as he brought his hand up to push a piece of hair behind her ear. "And miss out on the nursing you're going to give me for the next few days? I think not."

Emma arched an eyebrow. "So you'd rather suffer just so I'll dote on you."

He offered her a grin. "The pain is worth it."

Emma brought her lips up close to his ear and whispered, "And here I was thinking we could try out that farmer fantasy tonight. Maybe I could be a cowgirl." She paused and met his eyes, as her voice lowered seductively. "But now you won't be up to it. Too bad."

Killian's tongue darted out and he felt his lip sting as it made contact. "Heal me. Now," he whispered, as desire filled his eyes.

Emma laughed as she waved her hand down his body and he was immediately back to his old self. He wasted no time in grabbing her by the waist and pinning her down to the couch, his body pressing into hers. He touched his lips to hers as she giggled into them. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled back and met her eyes.

"You sure you want to be an official member of this crazy family?" she asked.

Killian grinned down at her. "I've never been more certain of anything in my life."

Emma smiled and then grabbed his collar to haul him back down to her lips.

…

Two months passed after that day and Killian never again mentioned marriage. Emma began to worry that maybe the ordeal her father had put him through really had caused doubts in him. She started to wonder if he would ever propose.

What Emma didn't realize is that Killian wanted to surprise her. She already knew a proposal was coming, so surprising her would prove to be difficult. So he decided to wait a couple of months and not bring up the subject of marriage during that time. He hoped that would give him back the element of surprise he wanted.

Killian had come considered many proposal ideas. His favorite was a treasure hunt around town, but he knew that the moment the hunt began then she would know it ended with a proposal. He briefly thought about doing a public proposal, but he quickly realized that didn't suit Emma or their relationship. Yes, it seemed as if all of Storybrooke was involved in their relationship, but they enjoyed the quiet, intimate moments just the two of them the best. He finally realized that their proposal should be right here in their home. This is where their future began and this is where it would continue.

He was lying in bed beside her, admiring her beautiful face as she slept, when it finally came to him. He knew exactly how he would propose. And he would do it eight months to the day he had officially moved in.

Killian woke first as he always did, but instead of engaging in one of his favorite activities of watching her sleep, he jumped out of bed and immediately got dressed. He then went about setting up the proposal, working quietly so as not to wake her.

Normally, Emma would wake up with the feel of his palm on her cheek or his soft lips on hers. But not today. Instead, she felt a little tug on her ring finger. Emma's eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked down at her hand. A red ribbon was tied to her ring finger. Her eyes grew wide and a huge smile immediately sprang to her lips. The ribbon tugged again and she jumped out of bed. Her eyes followed the ribbon, noticing how it led out of their bedroom. She followed it out the door and then stopped in her tracks. There was a pink heart-shaped piece of paper tied to the ribbon right outside the door. She flipped the paper over and read his familiar handwriting:

"It all started on a beanstalk. The beautiful lass who took my breath away. This is our story, love."

Emma felt tears spring to her eyes as she remembered the feelings he had stirred within her right from the start. She continued down the hall and came to another paper. It read:

"You made me believe I could be more. Care for more than just myself. I turned my ship around and never looked back. It was the best decision of my very long life."

Emma remembered seeing his ship and realizing that he was returning. Something inside of her said this was the start of something wonderful.

She continued down the hall. She was nearly at the stairs. The next heart read:

"It was never going to be a one time thing, love. Your kiss opened my heart. I had been dead inside for so long, feeling nothing but hate and anger, fueled by revenge. But you changed everything, Emma. Your kiss made me see a future I didn't think possible."

Emma smiled as she recalled their first kiss. The moment she kissed him she knew in her heart that it would be the first of many. He had woken up something in her that day too. And that scared her.

Emma continued down the stairs, stopping on the third stair and reading the next heart.

"I held you in my arms as we danced, looking every bit the princess you were always meant to be. As you looked into my eyes, I'd like to believe you saw me in a different light. You saw the man I always wanted to be. A man worthy of you."

Emma felt a smile spread across her lips. He was right. She had begun to see him in a different light. She moved to the next heart.

"I traded my ship to find you and I'd do it again a thousand times over. I once believed my ship was my greatest treasure. And then I found you, Swan."

It was still hard for her to believe that he had made such a sacrifice for her before they were even together. But it was the gesture that changed everything. In that moment, she knew how much she had come to mean to him.

Emma felt a tear slip down her cheek. She swiped at it with her fingers as she moved to the last step and read the next heart.

"I thought I was going to lose you that day in the ice cave. But you came back to me. You clung to me and allowed me to take care of you. I know it isn't easy for you to be vulnerable, but when you linked your fingers with mine as I tried to warm you, I knew I had knocked down one of the walls surrounding your heart."

And he had. Emma didn't like to be saved by others, she didn't like to seem weak. But she knew allowing herself to be taken care of by this man wasn't an act of weakness. It was an act of courage. She was finally allowing herself to open her heart to love again.

Emma walked down the last stair and turned right, following the ribbon toward the back door. She read the next heart.

"I know you were scared to lose me. I told you I was a survivor and you decided to take a chance on me, on us. I will forever be grateful you did. I know you would have to lose me several times, but you never closed your heart. You kept fighting for us and I know you always will."

Emma squeezed her eyes closed as she recalled the times she had lost him. Even now, it was almost too much to bear. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath as she headed down the hall. She read the next heart.

"I got to hold you with both hands on our date. It will never happen again, but I will always treasure that moment."

Emma smiled as she remembered how it felt to have him hold her with both hands. But she loved his hook. It's a part of him and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Emma continued, turning the corner as she got closer to the back door. A part of her just wanted to skip the rest of the hearts and get to the end of the ribbon where she knew he was waiting for her. She just wanted to lay eyes on this incredible man she was lucky enough to call hers. But she resisted as she read the next heart.

"You showed me your beginnings. And I knew I had knocked down another wall."

Emma smiled at the memory. It wasn't easy for her to share her childhood with others. But Killian made her feel comfortable and she wanted him to know those parts of her.

She moved along to the next heart.

"You said those three words to me and then you were gone. I feared I might never see you again, but we always find each other."

Emma remembered how hard it was to leave him as she transformed into the Dark One. But she knew he would stop at nothing to find her. And he had.

She neared the back door as she read the next heart.

"And find you I did. It's my job to protect your heart, love. You trusted me and allowed me to free you from the darkness for a few moments as we rode on the horse and then kissed in the middlemist field."

Emma smiled, recalling how he was the only one who could take away the darkness, calm her, even for a moment. He had always done that for her.

Emma was close to the back door now. She read the next heart.

"Henry and I found this house for us. It was a symbol of our future. And what a future it has been so far. You were afraid of the future, love, but, as you can plainly see, there was nothing to fear."

Emma could barely see his words through her tears now. There was a part of her that couldn't believe she had ever feared a future with this amazing man.

There was one more heart right in front of the door.

"You didn't want to lose me, love, and I didn't want to leave you. You gave into the darkness to save me. I was angry at first that you turned me into the Dark One, but I know now that I would have done the same for you. I would do anything for you."

Emma still harbored some guilt for turning him into something he despised. But she could never regret it. They wouldn't be here right now if she hadn't made that choice.

Emma's heart began to race as she opened the back door. She expected to find Killian standing in their backyard. But instead she found the ribbon leading down the porch stairs and a heart sitting on the grass. She read the heart.

"We were forced to say goodbye. I know how hard it was for you to plunge that sword into me, but you did the right thing, Swan. Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever did, but I knew it was what I must do."

The memory was almost too much to bear. Having to plunge that sword into him and having to say goodbye was one of the most difficult things she had ever done.

Emma swiped at her tears as she followed the ribbon around the corner toward the front of the house. She read the next one.

"But you found me. You always do and always will. You risked everything to come to the Underworld. You saved me, Emma, in so many ways."

Emma smiled, remembering when she had laid eyes on him again. He was bruised and bloody, but he was hers.

Emma had almost reached the front of the house. She read the next heart.

"You chose me, Emma. We're true love. It still amazes me that we have the rarest magic of all. But I didn't need confirmation to know I was put on this earth for you and you alone."

Emma smiled at the memory. They were true love, but it didn't matter one way or another. He was the only man for her.

She continued as she neared the corner of the house. She read the next heart.

"You had to leave me. I will always remember the look on your face as we said goodbye and the feel of your lips on mine. I thought it was goodbye for good this time. But fate had other plans."

Emma felt her breath hitch as she recalled his hand slipping from hers and his face fading from view. She had failed to save her true love. She didn't think she would ever recover.

Emma sucked in a breath as she arrived at the corner of the house. She read the final heart.

"I came back to you, love. Our story was far from over. I will always treasure the look of joy on your face when you saw me again and the way you kissed me. I held you in my arms, something I thought was lost to me forever."

Emma felt her heart thumping wildly. She would never forget the way seeing him again felt. The future that was lost to them was suddenly possible again.

Emma took a deep breath as she rounded the corner to the front yard. She stopped dead her tracks at the sight of him. The red ribbon surrounded him and formed a perfect heart. He was looking at her with the most heart-stopping smile she had ever seen.

Emma had to resist the urge to run into his arms, just as she had done that day he came back to her. She forced herself to walk until she was standing right in front of him.

As soon as she stopped, he dropped to one knee and held a ring up to her. Emma's mouth fell open, as he gazed up at her.

"I knew when you told me you loved me in a time of normalcy that your last wall had crumbled. Emma, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You are strong and kind and brave. And there isn't a lass more beautiful than you in all the realms. I am so fortunate to have found you and that you chose to love me. You helped me become the man I was always meant to be. We have had quite a journey to get to this moment. Ups, downs, joy, sadness. But I wouldn't change a thing because this is our story and it's my favorite tale. We are stronger for having been through what we have and I know we can overcome anything together. Our future is bright and full of possibilities. I love you with all of my heart and soul."

Emma felt like her heart would burst from his words. She reached down and caressed his cheek, as she saw his own eyes fill with tears. Killian lifted his hook to her left hand and gently removed the ribbon from her finger.

He held the beautiful princess cut diamond ring up to her. "Emma Swan, will you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

Killian had barely finished the last word before she was nodding her head furiously. "Yes, I will marry you, Killian!"

Killian's lips slid into a huge smile. He slid the ring onto her finger. Emma didn't wait for him to stand. She threw her arms around him and he fell backwards. They chuckled as she landed on top of him and pressed her lips to his.

She pulled back a moment later, resting her forehead against his. "I love you so much."

Killian brought his hand up to stroke her cheek. "Were you surprised, love?"

Emma nodded, as she sat up and straddled his hips. "So much time passed that I was beginning to think you had changed your mind."

He sat up and shook his head, as his hand and hook came to rest on her hips. "Never. You're just not an easy woman to surprise, so I wanted some time to pass to throw you off the scent."

She brought her hands up to cup his face. "Mission accomplished. This was amazing. I loved reliving so many important moments in our relationship. Thank you so much."

She kissed him again and then pulled back. He smiled. "The best is yet to come, love. Our tale is just beginning."

Emma grinned as she snaked her arms around his neck.

...

News travels quickly in Storybrooke. And, somehow, by the time Emma and Killian arrived at Granny's for breakfast with her parents, the whole town already seemed to know of their engagement.

Her mother ran up to her the moment they walked in. "Congratulations!" she said, enveloping them both in a hug. "I am so happy for you two!"

"Thank you," they responded in unison, unable to suppress their huge grins.

David came to stand by his wife's side. He hugged his daughter. "Congratulations, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Dad."

David turned to Killian and extended his hand. "Congratulations, Hook."

"Thank you."

Emma wrapped her arm around her new fiance's waist as she looked up at him adoringly.

"I trust that you will take good care of my daughter," David said.

Killian bobbed his head as he gazed down at his new fiancee. "Her heart is safe with me."

"I'm going to hold you to that," David said with a smirk.

...

Emma placed her head on Killian's chest as they finished making love. Her hand rested on his skin. She smiled as the moonlight made her engagement ring sparkle.

"I can't believe we're engaged," she said.

Killian pressed a kiss to her hair. "I can hardly wait to make you my wife."

Emma smiled as she moved her gaze to the dress hanging behind their bedroom door. "And I can hardly wait to wear that dress and see you standing at the end of the aisle."

Killian placed a kiss to her lips. "Love, as breathtaking as you looked in that dress and as stunning as I know you will look on our wedding day, I am already imagining slipping it off of you on our wedding night."

Emma giggled into his lips and then met his eyes, her expression suddenly growing serious. "You don't believe in that ridiculous superstition, right? About it being bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding."

He shook his head. "Swan, fate is on our side. We were lost to each other. But we got another chance at a future together. If death can't stop us, then nothing can."

Emma smiled as she maneuvered herself so she was now straddling his hips.

"Ready for round two?" she asked as she leaned down toward him, her breath tickling his lips.

"Always," he whispered with a grin, as he tangled his hand in her blonde locks and guided her mouth down to his.

...The End...

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give. ~Steph


End file.
